2014 Easter event
In the 2014 Easter event, players needed a spade to dig up special eggs from holes in the ground, which could be found south of Falador and east of the Crafting Guild. By eating one of these eggs while standing on a hole, players could enter a big underground tunnel network, unlocking the Rabbit Hop emote in the process. After digging up 10 eggs, a player was rewarded with the Easter ring, two noted Easter eggs, Bunny ears, a Rubber chicken, the Chicken outfit, and an Easter basket. Walkthrough Digging up eggs There are six types of Easter eggs: caramel (mostly pink-topped egg with blue trim at the bottom of the egg), chocolate (blue egg with tiny red spots), nougat (yellow egg with red hollow circles), orange (orange egg with a tiny bit of yellow trim), toffee (green egg with two thin blue horizontal lines running around the middle of the egg) and a very special carrot flavoured one (blue egg with multiple orange prints of a rabbit head outline). You can get the eggs by following a rabbit, watching where it buries the egg, then quickly digging the egg out of the mound with a spade. To quickly complete the event it is recommended to dig ten eggs and hand them out to the children before proceeding. When you eat the special egg you will transform into a rabbit for a few seconds, unlocking the Rabbit Hop emote the first time you undergo this transformation! Fun as being a rabbit and eating eggs is, the children are still not getting their Easter eggs, so you must get to the bottom of this problem. When the rabbits are done burying their eggs, you may notice they dig a hole and go down. However, you are too big to dig here. If you eat the special egg while standing on a hole, though, you will transform into a rabbit and fall down into the warren. TIP: Get the special carrot-flavoured egg first and make sure that you are standing above a rabbit hole before you eat the special egg. When being carried by a rabbit, the special egg looks like a blue egg with an orange zigzag all around the middle (it is only when the special egg is in your inventory, that you can see that the orange zigzag is actually multiple outlines of a rabbit's head). So to be able to get a special carrot-flavoured egg,' look for a rabbit carrying a blue egg with orange lines around the middle.' Inside the hole When you are down, try to navigate your way through the maze, towards the main room, where you can find hypnotised bunnies. Here, an Easter egg mysteriously rolls down a chute and a bunny takes it and continues on its hypnotised way. You will need to climb up this chute and investigate if you are to find out who is responsible for hypnotising these and making them bury Easter eggs. At the top of the chute, all is made clear. The source of the eggs can be found (the Easter egg bird), as well as the answer to the mystery of who is hypnotising the bunnies. If you offer to help, a reward could be yours! Delivering eggs The Easter Bunny wants you to deliver 10 eggs to the children, then return to him for your reward. There are two ways to do this: *You can return to the surface and dig up 10 eggs with a spade. *You can go to the chute in the warren, and take an egg from the pile and return to the surface to give it out. To return to the surface, find a light beam shining through, and climb out of the hole. You will be informed in the chat window of how many eggs you have given out. Similar to your transformation, if you give out a magic rabbit egg, the child to whom you give it to will have a few seconds of fun as a rabbit, too! Rewards When you have completed the task of giving out 10 eggs, return to the Easter Bunny for your rewards: *Two noted Easter eggs *Bunny ears *Rubber chicken *Easter ring *Chicken outfit *Easter basket When you wear this ring, you will transform into an Easter egg until you unmorph! In the areas containing the rabbits, you will notice that Easter magic causes you to unmorph after a few seconds. Elsewhere in RuneScape you can transform into an egg, and stay that way unless you are attacked. Originally, the colour of Easter egg you became could change each time you used the ring. In an effort to combat in-game gambling, however; the ring was updated to change to a specific colour depending on the area you are in. If you lose the ring, Diango in Draynor Village will replace it. Also through a complicated series of dying you could keep all items involved in the event. It was also possible to receive multiple rings by dropping them and retrieving them from Diango. After doing this event, you are also able to use the Rabbit Hop emote. Category:Holiday events